Drum school
by xena the warrior princess
Summary: Me and my freind got bored so we made up characters then wrote a story together!  Hope you enjoy!


**Drum school. **

Jerome had entered this new place with pride. He had made it as a freshman and was ready for anything. He was here because he had entered a challenge for the fastest drummer and had won his way here.  
>He was walking down the corridor lost, then saw some one and said 'Hi im Jerome im new could you tell me the way to the drum room?'<p>

Beck noticed the abundance of people at the drumming contest, it was almost crazy. No. It was crazy. As he strolled the long path through the flustered crowds, he heard a voice from behind him ask anyone a question, he then turned and answered this simple query.  
>"Hullo Jerome, I'm Beck Fabray, actually I am on my way to the drum room to practice so you can come with me if you want?"<br>Beck's face emoted into a grin and he waited for Jerome to catch up to his fast pace. This was the kind of company he had been searching for subconsciously, someone to talk to.

Jerome followed and shouted at beck 'HEY SLOW DOWN!' This new person was cute and he looked a bit like he might not ''have someone''. Jerome started giggling to himself thinking of him, then he realised that beck was rushing ahead of him and ran to catch up.

Beck stopped and grinned at the little giggles emitting from Jerome's mouth. He waited for him to reach his side then paced the steps toward the drumming rooms; he wanted to play on the new Pearl set.  
>"What're you laughing at?"<br>He shook his head and carried in.

"I'm not laughing at anything!" replied Jerome still thinking of him. As he entered the room he saw two drum kits one that looked all worn out and a new looking one, he ran straight towards it saying "Bagsy using this one!" Then turned and smiled at Beck.

Beck pushed him playfully and sprints to sit at the new kit, drumsticks at the ready. People knew that he tended to keep to his drums and piano and singing; although they new this, they had never heard him. "Too late sorry!"

"That's not fair im new so I should get to use the new one!" replied Jerome. He wanted to use the new one so he could impress beck, but now that plan had been ruined.

Beck played and shouted over the baseline "Don't whine! I'm working on a song for my girlfriend, you might know her... Natalie Hummel. Don't mess with her by the way." His voice changed when he mentioned Natalie, protective of her, the tone was serious and almost harsh.

Oh, thought Jerome. He had no chance now. Maybe he should say to Natalie that Beck doesn't love her anymore but that would mean he would definitely not have a chance. Also Beck wouldn't be his friend anymore if he found out it was him who done it. Jerome was confused! As he sat down at the other drum kit he picked up the drum sticks, stared at the base, then he threw them on the ground and ran off in a huff forgetting his bag behind him, which was a bad thing to do as it had his notes on Beck in his planner and his lesson plan!

Now Beck was confused... Had he said something? Did Jerome realize who his sister was? There was one thing he knew for certain,

A) This would be awkward

B) Jerome had left his bag.

Beck grabbed Jerome's discarded sticks and looked for his planner; in which should be his timetables. He noticed a bunch of notes about himself in Jerome's planner, it... Enlightened him. Jerome must be gay or bi.

Jerome ran into a teacher while he was running down the corridor and was sent to the principal's office. When he got there he was then sent to detention all day. Wow thought Jerome they must of read my mind that I was trying to hide from Beck and now there putting me in a place where he won't be able to find me. He reached for where his bag should be so he could make a note on his "Beck page" that he had a girlfriend but just as he reached for where his bag should have been he realised that he had left it behind. This situation was getting really bad, if Beck found those notes he defiantly would not like him anymore and also Beck would have to go and hand it in, and might even be told where he was! Jerome had a plan he asked the supervisor to go to the bathroom, luckily he said yes! He walked to towards the bathroom then saw an empty classroom that had a note on the door saying that the teacher had lost the key and the classroom would not be in use all day. A new plan formed! Little did anyone know that his dad was in jail because he once picked a lock and got caught stealing a gold necklace but before that happened Jerome had been taught how to pick locks. Jerome picked the lock then locked it behind him so no one would get suspicious; he hid next to the door so if Beck came he would be able to see him one last time before he ran away. When Beck came his reaction was too slow and when he looked around he might have seen him! Hopefully he didn't and Jerome wouldn't be made to cry when Beck tries to talk to him. Hopefully, just hopefully they would never see each other again.

Beck traced his steps into the abandoned classroom and knew Jerome was in there. He knew about the notes and he knew that Jerome must dislike him a lot now. Beck simply knocked and said "Jerome, if you're gay or bi it doesn't matter. We can still be mates you know! I'm bi. Did I say something? I have your bag; I'm going to leave it by the door." He was cautious not to mention the notes and left the bag where he said before leaving. He walked away quietly and returned to the drum room.

Jerome started to sob; he didn't want to cry in front of Beck. When Beck had left he unlocked the door, grabbed his bag, stepped outside then locked the door behind him. Jerome walked towards the drum room thinking. What am I doing? Why am I going back? Why can't I just walk away? As he approached the door he walked straight past trying to blend in with the crowd, hopefully Beck wouldn't see him.

By xena the warrior princess!


End file.
